


The Day After

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio can still feel it the day after Meg pegs him.  A fill for a pegging comment-fic fest at the request of lucifuge5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

Ray thought, last night, that he’d spend the day avoiding sitting, that he’d be silently begging for Fraser to discover some intensely bizarre thing they’d need to investigate and be dashing off, and he would pleasantly surprise Benny by saying “how about we walk to all the crime scenes, seeing as it’s such a nice day and all?”  
The reality is as pleasant as it is surprising.  
Whenever he sits down, it sends a jolt through him, and he can feel the cool leather, Meg’s rock-hard nipples, trickles of her sweat, and her teeth sinking into his shoulder.  
Ray spends the entire day absorbed in paperwork. And if he has to proofread each file twelve times, well, that’s just part of the job.  
He can’t keep the ridiculous grin off of his face, and it just gets wider when he sees those little frown lines in Fraser’s forehead that mean that Fraser can’t quite figure this one out.


End file.
